


Red Winged Angel

by Bunniemind



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Obsession, Out of character overhaul, Overhawks, Physical Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn, Stripper AU, Stripper keigo, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Virgin Dabi, femboy, skinny love, stripper hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniemind/pseuds/Bunniemind
Summary: Giran somehow convinced the scarred boy to join him for a drink at a stripclub. Dabi only agreed because the older man said he'd pay for everything.Then he meets the new stripper with the pretty red wings.
Relationships: Dabi/Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, takami/todoroki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. A Type

**Author's Note:**

> In this au Keigo isn't a hero and his stage name is Hawks, Dabi is still a villain but he hasn't met the league yet. Kai Chisaki is the owner and is still in the yakuza, his work name is Overhaul.
> 
> This stripper au is inspired by Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel

Giran somehow convinced the scarred boy to join him for a drink at a stripclub. Dabi only agreed because the older man said he'd pay for everything.They sat in a booth closer to the stage as they sipped on their beers waiting for the show to start.

“I'm not sure what you're into but they have a variety of babes here.” Giran nudges his arm with a smile.

“I'm here for the drinks and information about those other villains you mentioned.” He grumbled back.

The lights dim in the room but the neon lights fill the stage border. After a few women came out and did their routine with a few sly comments from Giran, Dabi started getting restless and bored. Sure he had a nice buzz going but the lights were starting to give him a headache and make him hot all over. 

“Next up we have our newest diva:‘Hawks’!”

Then he saw him. 

The red winged angel walking towards the pole with a fake smile etched on his face.

Dabi knew those eyes and wings, but he was too messed up from the dark liquor his father figure convinced him to try. He was suddenly super focused on the honey blond crawling on his hands and knees in front of the other unknown villains throwing money by the stage. 

His red skirt flipped up with every twirl around the pole giving Dabi the best seat in the house to see his lace black panties underneath. 

“Ohhh so you do have a type.” Giran teased looking back and forth between him and the stage.

“Shut up old man, you don't know shit.” He elbowed the man in the arm with a playful smirk.

“Wanna talk to him?”

Dabi whipped his head around to see if he was joking. “You serious?”

“Yeah I'll talk to Overhaul for you.” He pats his back.

“Who?”

“He's the owner here and he's very protective over that one for some reason, probably because that's his new money maker.” The man shrugs.

“Hmm yeah talk to him for me.” 

After the dances, they held a sort of intermission for some to change outfits and to let the new cycle of dancers come out.

Dabi waited in a private room for his red winged angel to come through at any moment. His nerves were bad since he wasn't completely sobered up but he tried his best to hide it.


	2. Hiya Handsome

"Wow.” That's all he could say as the younger boy struts in with a different outfit.

“Hiya handsome!” The blond gives a flirty wave as he locks the door behind himself.

“Yeah hello to you too.” Dabi was practically drooling as he stared at the smooth tanned legs walking towards him.

“So, I heard you wanted to meet me, I've haven't seen you here before, have I?” Hawks straddles his lap with a little wiggle to get comfortable.

“U-uh yeah I did. I'm sorry you just look super familiar, I had to meet you.”

Hawks stared back in confusion, he had never seen this man in his life. “What's your name big boy?”

“I go by Dabi.” 

“Well I think I'd remember a mysterious name like that…Dabi.” 

“I'm not exactly in the right mindset right now, sorry for the inconvenience.” 

He was apologizing? When was the last time someone told Hawks they were sorry? 

“So that's it, you're done with me?” His golden eyes narrow as he slides off of his lap into the cushion next to him.

“Hey I didn't mean to come off rude.”

“You wanna lap dance then?” He rolls his eyes.

“I'd like that.” 

Hawks stands with a huff and maneuvers himself between Dabi's thighs. He faces away from him and expands his pretty wings before bending down with his ass pushing up in the air. Dabi reaches his hand out for the gold skirt but he pushes his hand away with a flirty smirk on his face as he peeks over his shoulder. He spins towards him and slowly sinks down to his knees, becoming almost eye level with his crotch. He runs his hands up and down his thighs while shaking his hips to the beat of the music. 

Dabi was completely mesmerized by how fluid his movements were for being considered a “new” employee. The eye contact was out of this world, no matter how much he moved and grinned he still held his powerful gaze. Dabi almost felt drunk again just by watching him, completely oblivious to the tent forming in his jeans.

“Someone’s excited.” He chirped over his shoulder, grinding his gold spandex skirt on him.

“Shit sorry.” He groaned against his glitter covered back.

“You say that a lot.” He giggled, flipping himself to straddle him again, moving up and down in a rhythmic motion. 

“I guess I do.” Dabi smiles, resting his hands on his small waist. 

Hawks’ head flops back in ecstasy when the warm hands touch him. The drugs he'd been given right before were in full effect now.

“You okay?” Dabi could see the blown out pupils staring back at him when his head bounced back into place and he knew something had changed when he grabbed his collar and kissed him.


	3. Best Prize

Dabi was stunned to say the least, confusion right behind the dirty thoughts plaguing his mind.

“What was that f-”

The click of the door knob could be heard. 

Someone was unlocking it?

“Well look at you two all cozy.” The random brunette muses. 

Even though Dabi had no idea who this guy was, Hawks was stiff as a board when they made eye contact. He could feel his body shake on top of him and he knew this guy held power over the bird. 

Giran soon came in behind him with a worried look on his face. “I tried to pay for as much time as I could.” He muttered.

“Time’s up babybird.” The man spoke as he held out his gloved hand.

Hawks blinked a few times before rising off of Dabi's lap. His legs were wobbly as he stood to his feet but the brunette caught him and helped him balance in the glittery heels. 

“Did you have fun?” He smiles, pushing his blond strands behind his ear.

He looks over his shoulder at Dabi one last time before nodding with a sad smile.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself as well.” He finally acknowledged Dabi before turning out of the room.

“You look like you've seen a ghost?” Giran jokes.

He wasn't far off with his assumption.

Dabi hated the way Hawks reacted to seeing the Overhaul guy. He clutched his shirt as if he were...scared? The man spoke as if he knew what was happening. Dabi looked around the room and his suspicions were correct, cameras in two different corners of the red room.

Was he watching them the whole time?

Is that legal? 

Did he see how roudy the blond was on top of him or was it because Dabi touched the employee? 

Even though Overhaul gave a polite smile to his face, he was actually upset that Hawks let him put his filthy hands on him. Since he was still relatively new he didn't do too much to the poor boy. 

When they left the room, they went to his office. Hawks hated how dark and scary it was in there. The only real light source was from the pretty blue fish tank against the wall. 

He was terrified of his boss to say the least but he needed the money. He also owed him for saving him from the streets after running away.

“You know what you did wrong don't you?” The gloved hand caressed his cheek.

“I let the customer touch me.” 

“I knew you were smart. You know that's a big no no.” He cooed.

“The drugs were kicking in, I forgot all about it. I'm sorry Kai.” His arms fold around his body as he stares at the floor.

“I love it when you call me that. You know I'm weak for you when you say that.” He pushes his chin up so their eyes meet.

“Kai.” He whimpers once he feels his hands fisting his hair.

“You're my best prize yet.” He smiles down at him.

“Kai…” The whimpers again standing on his tiptoes pulling at his tie for a kiss. 

It seems to be the best distraction for him, he'd kiss him a thousand times if he knew he could avoid getting punished.


	4. Flashback

Dabi went back to his messy apartment with his heart sunken in his stomach. He couldn't get the pretty stripper out of his mind, he wanted- no needed to know if he was the reason the session was cut short. Did he get home safe? Hell, did he have a home to go to? Did he stay with that Overhaul guy? Was he hurting him behind closed doors? 

Needless to say, Dabi didn't get much sleep that night but when he finally dozed off at 4 am he caught glimpses of the blond boy. It was almost like… a flashback? 

Dabi walked into the bland room and saw a boy with red wings sitting on the other bed. 

“Hi I'm Takami! I'm your roommate!” The hyper boy stuck out his hand.

“I'm Todoroki-”

Dabi gasps for air as he sits up in bed. The memory flooded his mind of the commission and Hawks. He had to go back and tell him how he knew him.

He wanted answers from his old roommate. Did Hawks run away after he did? How did he go from training to be a hero to stripping for low level villains? 

“Maybe if I tell him my real name he'll remember me.” Dabi mumbles to himself. “And what if he does? What then? It's not like he'll just up and leave the club for a dumbass like me. What if he hates me for running away without him? Shit.” 

Hawks sat up the best he could with the heavy arm around his waist and listened to the birds chirp as the sun started to rise. He couldn't stop thinking about the scarred man he met last night who was persistent on knowing who he was. He giggled to himself quietly when he remembered how apologetic and gentle he was with him compared to all the other villains. 

“G’morning babybird.” Kai grumbles pulling him closer.

“Mornin’ boss.” He looked down at the bed head. 

“...”

“Sorry, g’mornin’ Kai.” He corrects himself.

“Much better.” He sits up and moves Hawks on top of him peppering his already bruised neck with kisses.

Hawks tried to think positive of his new life but sometimes it was hard. Hey at least he wasn't roaming the streets anymore right?


	5. Tagalongs

The next night, Dabi went back to the club alone in his search. His heart was hammering at all the possibilities that might go down. 

“Hey excuse me, do you know what time Hawks comes out?” He asked the nearest waitress.

“Um I think he's off today, sorry buddy.” The woman shrugs and holds her tray high on her shoulder before walking off.

Just his luck right? 

Why would a random waitress need to lie? 

Dabi groans in annoyance and turns to walk back out of the stuffy club. He was weighing his options on giving up or trying again tomorrow. 

So he decided to go back again, only the same thing happened. He talked to a random worker and they explained how annoyed they were with Hawks because he never showed up for his shift that night.

Dabi knew something was going on. Why would this so-called “showstopper” newbie just disappear. 

So he called up Giran, he owed him a few favors anyway. 

“What do you need, boy?”

“Come to that club tomorrow night.”

“Alright can I ask why? Thought that wasn't your thing?” Giran chuckles through the phone.

“I need you to talk to the Overhaul guy.” Dabi wanted to keep the childhood memory part to himself.

“This is about that blond guy isn't it?”

“Will you do it or not!” He snapped back.

“Yeah yeah see you tomorrow.” 

Dabi met up with the older man and walked in the strip club once again. 

“Hey fellas, I need to speak to Overhaul.” Giran waved to the two body guards standing in front of the stairway.

“Who's your friend?" The one on the right questions looking over his shoulder.

“A buddy of mine, he's like a son to me.” He shrugs. 

“He stays in the hall, boss doesn't like tagalongs.” The left guy informs.

The man looks over his shoulder at Dabi to see if he's fine with the restrictions and he nods.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckkk just like that baby.” Chisaki groaned out.

“Boss I'm sending up your friend Giran if that's alright?” The intercom muffled out on the desk.

“Y-yeah that’s fine, send h-him up.” 

“You good boss?”

“I'm fine! Mind your business!”

The knock on the door came quicker than he had expected.

“Come in!”

"Hey, sorry to bother you man.”

“It's fine how can I help you?” 

“Was wondering about that new stripper, I know some people willing to pay good money to see him, but apparently he hasn't been around, did he quit?” Giran sits in the red seat across the desk.

“How much money? Also, he hasn't quit. I just had him doing a few extra tasks for me, he'll be back tomorrow.” Chisaki was being vague for a reason, he knew that wasn't his entire reason for visiting him.

“Depends on the guy, but I'll let them know everything is fine with him.” Giran stood and stretched before walking back to the door.

“Don't disappoint Giran.” He warned.

“I never do!” He waved behind him and shut the door with ease.

“Is he gone?” The voice whispered.

“Yes, you can come out now baby.” Chisaki ruffled the blond’s hair as he crawled from under the wooden desk. 

“What was that about?” He sits up on his knees, looking around the office.

“Paying customers looking for you believe it or not.” The brunette grabs at his arms pulling him onto his lap.

“Really?” Hawks was shocked at his statement, he didn't understand why he was so loved by these people.

“I'm not even that hot. I don't get the hype?” 

“You are every man's dream. I guess I've been selfish keeping you from work these past few days.” The man sighs looking up at the golden eyes staring at his own.


	6. Talk

“So, what did he say?” Dabi pushes himself off the wall as Giran walks out.

“He's still here.”

“Oh? Where the hell has he been?”

“My guess is with Overhaul, he'd never tell me that kind of information but it's just a strong assumption.”

“Sick bastard…”

“He'll be back on the floor tomorrow. Good luck with whatever is going on between you two.” He pats his shoulder and nudges past him.

“Yeah… thanks.” Dabi knew he looked like an obsessive stalker at this point and he kind of was. 

Overhaul watched Dabi walk back down the hallway on the monitor while Hawks was busy pleasing him. He didn't know why the guy was obsessed with his employee but he didn't like it, not one bit. 

Dabi marched right in the next night and slapped down the money on the table for an hour-long session with Hawks after the stage dances. 

Dabi bounced his leg and rubbed his clammy hands on his thighs waiting for his childhood friend.

“O-oh it's you again.” Hawks’ hazy eyes lit up as he closed the door.

“Yeah it's me.” Dabi smiled back, looking him over almost drooling at the skimpy red outfit that kinda matched his wings. 

“So what do you want today handsome?” He propped his hand on his hip standing over him. 

“We should talk.”

“Talk?” Hawks blinked a few times trying to figure out if that was a code for something but he understood he really wanted to talk. 

“Sit.” Dabi sighed and patted the seat next to him.

“Look, I hate to say this but I have to dance or something because I know for a fact my boss will be watching.” 

“Oh uh you can give me another lap dance.” Dabi's face was getting red by the second as soon as Hawks sat on him and started gyrating.

“So talk- you have an hour.” 

“Remember when I said you look familiar? Well… I know where we've met before.” 

“Oh? Do tell.” Hawks pushed himself up and made his way to the tiny stage in front of them.

“The commission...Keigo Takami.” Dabi watched as he stops spinning on the pole and hurled himself towards Dabi, holding his hand over his mouth.

“Who the fuck are you?” Hawks growls.

“It's me Touya… Touya Todoroki.”


	7. Support

“Touya…” 

Hawks sat on his lap with his mouth open but nothing else came out. His childhood friend and his first crush that left him in the middle of the night at that horrible place.

“Keigo, I'm so sorry for leaving you.” Dabi did his best to keep his hands at his sides, he didn't want Hawks getting in trouble again.

“You- you… look so different.”

“That's a story for another day, please tell me what happened to you after I left, how did you end up in a place like this?” 

“I- ran- and Chisaki- found me and I- just-” Dabi saw how overwhelmed he was trying to get his explanation out. His eyes were watering as he stuttered.

“Hey don't cry, I shouldn't have asked so soon.” 

Hawks wanted to tell him everything but he knew the chance that Overhaul might be watching was too high. He stood to his feet with a deep breath and started caressing his own body to the music with his eyes screwed shut.

“You hate this don't you?” Dabi sighed.

The blond nodded as he continued to dance, it was almost as if he was just a puppet on strings. 

“You were supposed to become a hero, this isn't you.” 

Those words made him flinch, his wings slightly wrapped around his body as he sunk to the floor to cry.

“What are they doing to you?” Dabi sank to his knees in front of him.

“You need to leave.” 

“What?” Dabi felt like he had been stabbed.

“If he looks at the camera and sees us like this… it won't be pretty, for me anyway.” Hawks warns.

“Come with me.”

“Wha-”

“I can't watch you suffer like this, I'm not leaving you like I did back then.” Hawks could see the determination on Dabi's face.

“I can't.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“He's my support, he got me off the streets, he loves me!”

“That man does not love you! Look at yourself, you have bruises everywhere!” 

“I ju-”

“Just think about it, take my number and hide it somewhere. Please give me a call if you change your mind. I don't have much but at least you'll be free and I can protect you.” Dabi rises from the floor and gives him a small smile before walking out.


	8. Day Job

After Dabi left, Hawks’ memories were slowly floating back to him. He hid in the bathroom for a while until he could pull himself together again. He did good, well at least until his shift was over. 

He felt trapped in the back of the limo with his boss. He was on guard considering the fact he hadn't brought up Dabi at all. Maybe he didn't watch tonight?

Hawks was staring out the window until he noticed they passed his street once again.

“I'm going home with you, again?”

“Yes, I need to have a little chat with you… in private.” Chisaki didn't even look his way, he continued to look down at his phone.

Hawks knew at that moment that he saw everything. 

Why didn't he just call him out about it earlier? What would he even talk about this time, it's not like Dabi touched him? 

He slowly followed the man into his bedroom and sat on the bed with his wings wrapped around himself.

“So, you wanna tell me why a few employees had to inform me you had been crying.” His voice was calm but there was a slight condescending tone hidden underneath.

So he hadn't seen the camera? Just a few worried coworkers who accidentally snitched?

“I think you gave me too big of a dose that's all.” Hawks tried to keep it casual with slight shrugs.

The brunette stood between his thighs with that infamous gloved hand lightly around his throat. “You sure that's all? Anybody messing with you?” 

“Just you.” He tried to joke with a smile. 

“Good.” The man ripped off the black mask and squeezed tighter as he bent to kiss him. 

“W-wait!” The wings fluttered behind him before he could be pushed back on the bed. 

“What's the hold up?”

“I have to work in the morning.”

“I'll just tak-”

“No, no you have a big meeting tomorrow I'd be in the way.” Hawks pressed a hand to his chest before he could move any closer.

Truth was, his day job was the only little piece of freedom he had away from this chaos. Hawks had gotten this job on his own and Chisaki knew nothing about it. 

He was a waiter at a nice little restaurant and he loved it. It was full of older women and they adored how shy and polite he was. They were almost like a little family who would do anything for each other. They also found out why he couldn't work the night shift from a few passing rumors but they never judged him on it. He even explained his reasonings and they loved him even more for his ‘sad teenage years on the streets’ sob story. 

“Fine, I'll take you back tonight.” Chisaki rolled his eyes and gave his cheek a soft slap before climbing off of the fragile boy.

Little did he know, it was all a part of his plan to reunite with his childhood friend.


	9. Meeting

It had been three days since their last encounter and Dabi had given up hope. He tried to occupy himself with burning a few lowlife thugs in alleyways, pocketing their wallets on the way out. It wasn't enough though, he wanted more. Chaos, destruction, revenge, and most importantly Hawks. 

On the third day, Giran called and asked him to come down to a bar he'd never heard of. He said it was finally time to meet the other villains who apparently knew about Hero Killer Stain. 

After arriving, he walked in with Giran and a hyper blonde school girl. The older man gets him acquainted with the other villains and they sit and share a few drinks, discussing different ideologies when his burner phone vibrates in his pocket.

Unknown number: Dabi it's Hawks or Keigo I guess… can I call you?

Dabi: sure

The phone vibrates again with the unknown number on display.

“Sorry I gotta take this.” Dabi walks outside and leans against the brick wall.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” 

“I… I want to see you again.” 

Dabi didn't really like the way he phrased that, it sounds like he wanted to hang out not run away for good.

“Fine, where?” Dabi didn't wanna mess up their first conversation with his selfish desires.

“I'll give you an address to this restaurant, meet me tomorrow?”

“You asking me out on a date? Bold move Takami.” The villain jokes.

“No! I- I work there! Don't be stupid!” He could already tell how flustered Keigo was through the phone.

“So why am I meeting you there?”

“Ka- I mean Overhaul doesn't know I work there, it's safe.” 

“Oh that makes sense I guess.”

“So will you?”

“...of course.”

“Thank you Dabi… for giving me time, I was being stupid before.”

“It's fine, really don't sweat.” 

“So tomorrow come about three, that's when my shift is over.”

“Understood.” Dabi tried to stop the small smile on his face but couldn't.

He was finally going to see his favorite stripper again without supervision.


	10. Blossom

3:14 pm was lit up on Dabi's phone screen when he looked up at the name on the little restaurant.

Before he could even move forward he had already seen the red wings float past the window inside. He flopped his hood up and zipped it all the way to his neck and opened the door. 

Keigo looked like the complete opposite from “Hawks”. His wings were smaller and his face looked fresh and bare from what Dabi could see. He smiled at customers, waved at the toddlers in high chairs, even giggled when an older woman who he assumes is a coworker of some sort pokes his cheek. He looked… comfortable. 

Once Keigo noticed him by the door his eyes sparkled as he gave him an energetic wave. Dabi took that as his que to walk towards him.

“Sorry I'm taking so long, they needed help with one last table until the next person got here.” 

“It's alright, s’ not like I was waiting long.” Dabi shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Oh? Who's this?” A voice calls out behind them. When they turned around they saw the woman from earlier.

“Oh Yami- this is my friend uh..” Keigo didn't know what to call him, he went by Dabi but in public? What did he say? Did he have another made up name for encounters like this? 

“Jin. Nice to meet you.” He cuts in.

Jin? Did he seriously have another name? How many others did he use?

“Nice to meet you! Keigo you can leave now, the new girl just got here- said she had car trouble.” 

“Thanks, I'll be going now!” 

“Thank you so much for staying a little.” She gave his arm a pat before walking away.

Dabi almost couldn't recognize the guy next to him. He seems so bubbly and full of life during the day. He wanted to see more. 

“Let's grab a table outside.” Keigo grabs his sleeve and tugs him out to the side of the building. There was only one other couple so it was perfect.“So…” he starts twiddling his thumbs.

“This is so weird.” Dabi gives a small laugh as he sits down across from him.

“I know… I'm really happy you agreed to see me after… y’know.” 

“I knew you were overwhelmed, I'm happy you called.” 

Keigo was still overwhelmed with everything, he was just handling it better on the outside. They talked for what felt like forever but both of them danced around the serious topics, they knew eventually both commission stories would come out and they dreaded the truth. 

After leaving Keigo’s job, they took a stroll in the park to look at the cherry blossom trees, obviously this was Keigo’s idea. It almost did feel like a date to the blond boy. After that, they took the train- an awkward train ride indeed. Dabi held the pole with ease but his companion was frustrated with how small he felt in the packed space. Around this time, everyone was getting off work so it made sense. The bus shook and he practically flew into Dabi's chest- face first. This was the closest they've been all day and it showed on Keigo’s face how embarrassed he was. Dabi nonchalauntly wrapped his arm around his back to hold him in place. The smaller boy just pushed his face back into his chest, there was no way he could make eye contact with him without stuttering.

“My place or yours?” Dabi questions after hopping out of the train.

“D-doesn't matter to me.” Inside Keigo’s mind he knew what was coming next- he meant for sex. He's heard that phrase one too many times. His mood dampened a bit after that. Dabi just found him after all these years just to fuck him and never see him again? 

“Let's go to yours I guess.” Dabi looks down at him, waiting for him to lead the way. 

Keigo walked ahead silently the whole way back to his apartment and Dabi just couldn't read him.

“Well this is it.” He unlocks the door and steps aside for the friend to come in.

“Hm, nice place.” Dabi nods approvingly. 

“Yeah. Let's go to my room.”


	11. Commission

Dabi looked around admiring his room decor until his eyes landed on a small Endeavor poster.

“Why the hell do you have- whoa! What are you doing?!” Dabi turns to see Keigo stripping out of his clothes.

His white button up had fallen down past his shoulders as he looked completely frazzled. “What?” 

“Why are you undressing?” The man's heart was hammered against his chest when his friend looked up with innocent eyes.

“Um you wanna have sex with our clothes on?”

It was Dabi's turn to look frazzled and confused.

“S-sex?!”

“Isn't that why you're here?”

“No you idiot!” 

Keigo wanted to hide, run, cry, anything would be better than feeling this embarrassment.

“My bad, I just thought…”

“Keigo… do men only come home with you for that reason?” Dabi slowly made his way in front of him.

“Well… I go to their place… no one’s ever come inside mine.” The blond was insecure, what did Dabi think? 

“I just didn't want our time to end just yet, that's all.” 

Keigo felt himself smiling at this, his eyes watered as he closed the small distance wrapping his arms around Dabi's waist. Relieved that he didn't want to use him like everyone else in this world.

“Sorry for assuming.” He sniffles unwrapping himself before Dabi could hug back. 

He laid on the bed letting a few tears fall. A few seconds passed when he felt the bed dip behind him. Dabi's warm chest was pressed against his small wings and a warm hand on his waist.

“Don't be sorry.” 

“I remember...one night when I was fourteen, the commission trainors kept me for a late session and when I came back to the room I just laid down and cried and then you crawled into my bed without mocking me or anything- you… you just held me the entire night… just like you are now.” Keigo curled into himself with his eyes screwed shut at the memory.

“Keigo I-”

“I remember when I was eleven and those bastards didn't want me to acknowledge my own birthday so you made me a card and kissed my forehead under our blanket fort.” He continued even though his throat felt like it was closing.

“Why are you-”

“I also remember when I was sixteen and I had a bad dream so I was gonna come lay with you only to find out that you were gone. You were gone!” He choked out. 

Dabi decided it was best to stay silent and let him get it all out. 

“Did you even feel guilty? Did you even fuckin’ miss me? I hated you for that! We talked about running away numerous times- together!” The blond rolls over to bang his head repeatedly into the man's chest. 

“Of course I did. I regret the way I did it as soon as I was on the outside. But there's one thing I should correct- I went back for you!”

“Y-you what?” Keigo quickly looked up at him. 

“Four months later I went to get you out but the guy that helped me told me you weren't there. For a while, I thought maybe they... did something to you.”

“I left three months after you, you just missed me then.” A sad chuckle vibrates his chest.

“I thought about you every day, I refused to believe they had hurt you. So when I saw you at that club… I just about jumped you once I realized it was actually you. I had a strange dream about it and just had to try again.” Dabi pushed the blond strands away from his eye.

“I've missed you.” 

“I regret ever leaving you in that awful place but my quirk was damaging my body, they saw me as a liability. They were going to put me down like a dog. I had to go on impulse and get out. I figured you'd be fine- become a famous hero like you always wanted. We were supposed to be rivals Keigo- I cause trouble and you take me down… and then we come home and have dinner together and watch cheesy reality shows until three am, remember?”

Keigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The commission was going to get rid of a teenage boy instead of setting him free? They must know their dirty laundry would be aired out if someone left. 

The golden eyes take a long look at the guilt ridden turquoise version before sliding his hand behind the scarred neck, pushing their faces together for a soft closed mouth kiss. 

Dabi panics and pulls away to look at him. He didn't have much experience in the romance department but Keigo didn't seem to notice. He closed his eyes and kissed him again, rolling on top of the small male.

Keigo locks his ankles together around his waist to rest on Dabi's bottom, lifting his hips up every now and then to create friction between them. 

“Wait stop, I can't!” Dabi blurts out. 

“O-oh I wasn't-

“No no it's not you- I'm just a fuckin’ loser.” He sits up on his forearms to take some of the weight off of Keigo.

“I'm confused?”

“I'm a virgin alright!”


	12. Yes Sir

Laughter, nothing but Keigo in a fit of giggles underneath the villain. 

“Why the fuck are you laughing?!”

“I'm sorry it's just… I wasn't expecting that, also I wasn't gonna sleep with you idiot! Have you never just made out with someone?” The blond sits up on his elbows as Dabi flops down next to him.

“No…” 

He tried his hardest not to laugh again but seeing his friend so annoyed was absolutely adorable. “It's fine… I can teach you.”

“What?” The turquoise eyes narrowed in suspicion, hoping it wasn't another joke.

“Sometimes it's fun to not go all the way, I actually like that more sometimes.” The younger boy turns to straddle his waist, pulling at his arms to make him sit up.

“I feel like you're mocking me.”

“I'm not! C’mon kiss me!” 

The blond locks his fingers behind the scarred neck waiting for the villain to realize he's serious. Dabi stares back for a second before closing his eyes and mashing their faces together again. A few moans got trapped in Keigo's throat when he felt those big hands that seemed to be getting hotter groping his ass. 

“You have no idea how many times I've pictured this.” Dabi mumbled against his neck. 

“I can't believe I spent my teenage years thinking you were straight.” The blond let out a small laugh while shaking his head at the thought.

“Shit, really?” 

“You have no idea. I've been crushing on you for years.” 

“Fuck.” Dabi's head flew back in pleasure when Keigo started grinding against him again. 

“My imagination was wild back then.” 

“Oh? Not now?” 

“I've calmed down a bit now that my hormones aren't all over the place.” The wings begin to flutter against his back when he felt Dabi's cold staples against his jaw while he sucked on his neck. 

“Shit, Keigo…”He groaned into his collar bone.

“Fuck wait! No marks!” Keigo used all his strength to push at his shoulders.

“Why not?” 

“I- I'm not allowed, oh shit Kai- I mean Overhaul! I completely forgot!”

“Oh you work tonight?” 

“No no, I was supposed to call him at a certain time! He's going to kill me.” The boy fumbles off of Dabi's lap and pulls the phone off the desk in the corner. “Shit I'm two hours late!” 

Dabi was confused about the problem. If he didn't have to work, why would he need to call his boss? It only proved his theory more that something else was going on with them.

“Hi! I'm sorry I lost track of time and-” He stood stiff for a moment, assuming he got cut off.

Dabi noticed right away that he was shaking a bit. His eyes lost that sparkle and his wings covered his body again.

“Yes Sir…. Please I'm sorry!... Of course not! I just met up with my friend and- yes Sir… I won't… Never… Please don't make me say it right now… no…. yes daddy… alright goodnight.” He smacked the phone down on the table and started yanking at his hair, crouching down with blurry eyes.

“Hey...what was that?” Dabi slowly slid off the bed crouching down to his height.

“He's mad… so mad and a fucking dick!” That was the most curse words he's said yet.


	13. Promise

Dabi didn't know what to do, he wasn't that good in the comfort department. All he could do was hold him when he cried, it wasn't much but it seemed to calm the blond anyway. 

“Hard to believe you've been through so much shit and you're barely twenty one.” 

“Hey Dabi…”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay at your place tonight? I know it's sudden but I don't want to stay here.” He clutches tighter into Dabi's sleeve.

“Uh yeah, pack a bag and we'll go.” 

Keigo stood to his feet and rushed around his room pulling at random items of clothing from the closet and dresser. He drug his forearm across his face to wipe the tears before turning towards Dabi. “Ready.” 

“I should warn you, my place is nothing like yours.” The villain warns as he unlocks his door. 

“I could care less, I just wanna be with you.”

Dabi's heart sank at those words, he should have said he agreed but he couldn't. He didn't know what was stopping him.

Keigo stepped behind him, looking around at the dark efficiency, it was pretty much one big room with a few wall dividers separating the kitchen from the living room and bedroom. It was perfect. Keigo actually preferred this to his big lonely apartment. 

“It's perfect.” 

“Stop lying.” He scoffs. 

“No really, I need this right now. My place is too big and lonely for just me.” Keigo dropped his bag at the door and intertwined his fingers with Dabi's, pulling him towards the messy bed. 

Dabi could feel his fingers tremble as they laid in the bed together. He was still scared by that phone call from earlier. What the hell did that man say to scare him so bad? What kind of relationship do they have? 

“I could just stay like this forever.” Keigo sighs cuddling into his chest.

“Then stay.” 

“We both know I can't…” 

“Why the hell not?” Dabi groans, pulling his friend closer to his chest.

“I have to work tomorrow night, can't ditch that.”

Dabi knew it was a touchy subject to bring up but he grew curious as to why he hasn't quit yet.

“Promise you'll come back after?” The turquoise eyes looked down at the golden ones staring back. 

“Promise.”


	14. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention Overhaul does NOT rape Keigo, he manipulates, physically abuses, and gaslights him for sure but does NOT rape him. 
> 
> He makes him feel guilty and Keigo says yes because he feels like he owes Overhaul. 
> 
> Just wanted to make that clear because I accidentally deleted the chapter where I explain that and decided to just roll with it. 
> 
> Enjoy the toxic smut! :)

“Strip.” Chisaki orders in a cold tone.

Keigo knew what was coming. He stood in the dark bedroom with nothing but the moonlight shining over them as his bottom lip quivered.

He promised.

He knew it was his fault for not calling on time, he knew he deserved whatever he was going to get.

“Please I said I was sorry.”

“Don't make me repeat myself.”

The blond complies and takes off his top with shaky hands.

“Leave the skirt on.” He folds his arms over his chest as he watches the boy trembling in front of him.

Just as Keigo pulls the panties off, he snatches them from his grasp before shoving them in his mouth, making the boy gag a little.

“I don't wanna hear a word from you.” The brunette warns.

He roughly grabs him by the arm and throws him down on the bed, smashing his head into the mattress.

“You disgust me.” He seethes into the blond's ear as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

He sits on the bed, yanking the small body onto his lap.

“If I hear so much as a whimper out of you so help me God.”

His hand strikes the freckled bottom and it takes everything in him not to scream. With every hit, his body jolts slightly away but the man drags him back over his lap. Keigo let the tears fall as he continued his assault. After the twentieth hit, he massages each stinging cheek before moving in between the creamy thighs.

“You like when I hurt you, don't you?” He teases.

His fingers play around with the shameful wetness on his tip before plunging two fingers inside. He isn't gentle with this either as the wings start to squirm in his tight hold. Keigo accidentally let out a choked sob and he stills for a moment.

“Don't you dare, you did this to yourself you little slut.”

He continues his rough torture as nails dig into his own palms while drool slides onto the panties making them even more uncomfortable in his mouth. His legs shake when he felt his stomach tighten. He couldn't help but whimper under him.

“Shut up and cum!” Chisaki demands.

He obeyed seconds later, muffled moans vibrate in his throat as he whispers in his ear.

“You are so pathetic y’know that? You can barely handle this.”

He grazes over the sensitive tip with his gloved fingers while he sobs and drools. He grabs at the tanned arms, lifting him up and turning him into a sitting position on his thigh, taking the wet material out of Keigo's sore mouth.

“Even though you were being desperate and pathetic you did so good.” He brings the blond close to his chest and sways gently back and forth.

“It's okay baby, you're not a slut anymore okay?” The blond nods, not trusting his own voice just yet.

“I'm so proud of my babybird taking those hits like a big boy.” He coos, rubbing his back for comfort.

Keigo gave a small smile before wrapping arms around his neck.

“You gonna let daddy clean you up?” 

“P-please.”

“C'mon then.” He holds him steady as he stands to his feet, his knees felt wobbly for a few seconds.He grabs the smaller hand in his, guiding him to the bathroom next door.

Chisaki takes one of his wipes, erasing the dried mascara and eyeliner on his cheeks and under his eyes before kissing him on the nose then proceeds to brush out his hair from the tangled mess that he created not too long ago.

“Do you want a bath or shower?”

“Bubble bath.”

“Of course.” He chuckles at the sad boy as he leans over to turn the knobs on the tub. 

Keigo knew Chisaki was just in a good mood that night, the punishment could have been a lot worse. He just wanted to cry and hug his best friend.


	15. Gut Feeling

He knew he should have gone with him. He always trusted his gut feeling first, this time he didn't. He didn't want Keigo to think he was being overbearing trying to supervise him at his own job but he really wished he did. 

Needless to say, Keigo never came back that night. 

The urge to burn down the entire strip club got stronger by the hour. Keigo told him his shift was over at two yet the night went on without a single knock on his door. He left a few texts instead of calls to seem less clingy but he never replied. 

Keigo sat up and fluttered his wings as the sun poured into the window. His heart felt heavy once he realized he fell asleep in the wrong bed. He suddenly craved affection from the cigarette smoker instead of his boss. 

It's kind of funny how one interaction can change your entire perspective of someone or reignite old feelings. 

A month ago, Keigo felt like he needed validation from Chisaki and wanted to please him anyway possible. Now he couldn't stop thinking about Dabi's warm hands and his intense eyes. Keigo knew he was probably pissed off and freaking out but he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want him to know anything about Dabi, just in case he tried to send a few yakuzas on him.

Dabi sat at the window with a cigarette between his lips when he heard a knock. He made his way to the door, checking the peephole to see his favorite blond twiddling his thumbs.

“Shit!” Dabi quickly pulled him into the apartment with an aggressive tug.

“Dabi…” Keigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as they embraced each other. Bone crushing hug with a happy sigh from both sides.

“What the fuck happened?”

“I quit.”

“You… quit?”

“Yeah.” Keigo’s eyes began to water as he clutched on Dabi's shirt.

Dabi looked down at him and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Keigo’s arms instantly flew around his neck as they pushed against the back of the door.

“What did he do?”

“I'd rather not go into details but…” the blond pulled at his sleeve to show the little bruises forming near his wrist.

“I'll never let anything happen to you again.” Dabi whispered against his cheek.

And he kept his word. 

“Hey Shigaraki, I need a favor.”

The powder blue hair hovered over the half conscious brunette with a wicked smile before touching his arms. The next day, the club was burning with blue flames peeking through the windows and the Yakuza leader was missing.

Dabi moved in with Keigo a few months later to help with rent and they haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other. The lonely blond even got a few friends thanks to Dabi. Twice was more than happy to have another friend and they took care of each other, along with his new little sister figure: Toga. Shigaraki didn't really seem to care for him yet but he didn't seem bothered by his presence either as long as Keigo kept their secret. 

Keigo knew he didn't have what it takes to be a villain like the rest of them but it was kind of hot having a secret villain boyfriend in his corner and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos, means alot I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
